Rival
by Zeelmii Black Cullen Withlock
Summary: Bella, esposa de Edward, vive con este en Los Angeles. Él no llega nunca a casa y cuando lo hace pasa todo el tiempo recriminandole cosas, si es que siquiera la atiende. Cansada de esta situacion decide pedirle el divorcio y, auque ella todavia lo ama, irse a vivir lejos. ¿Qué pasara con Edward? ¿Podrá hacer algo o será ya muy tarde para cualquier intento?
1. Chapter 1

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer y a su enorme imaginación (incluso Jacob Black, Edward Cullen y Seth Clearwather.. que genia!), gracias a ella conocí a mi mejor amiga (larga historia). Arrg! Como no se me ocurrió a mi?! Hombres Lobo vs. Vampiros! **__**Edward, Jake, Seth, emmet y Jazz son mios, jejje XD. **__**La trama es mia! **_

Capitulo 1: ¿Cuento de hadas?

Me llamo Isabella Marie Cullen Swan, aunque prefiero que me digan Bella. Tengo 28 años y actualmente vivo con mi esposo Edward Anthony Cullen en Los Ángeles, aunque ambos somos de Forks (pequeño pueblito en el estado de Washington) y vivimos hasta nuestra graduación en ese lugar. No tengo hijos y, aunque quisiera, no los tendría nunca con ese que se hace llamar mi esposo. ¿La razón? Simplemente él no sería un buen padre.

Recuerdo que en la preparatoria Forks High Edward me pidió ser su novia. Él era alto, musculoso- aunque no en exceso-, tenía los ojos de un color verde esmeralda tan claros pero a la vez tan intensos y sinceros que fácilmente podías ver su alma reflejada en ellos, y su cabello de un extraño color marrón cobrizo con reflejos dorados al sol y tan sedoso al tacto que yo amaba acariciarlo. Pero lo más importante: él era caballeroso, yo lo amaba y el me amaba. Era bueno con todos. No había nadie marginado, humillado o despreciado en la escuela porque el se encargaba de defenderlos. Era el novio, amigo, hermano, hijo y compañero perfecto. No existía una sola persona que no lo respetara.

Al terminar la secundaria nos mudamos juntos a Los Ángeles para estudiar él medicina y yo música. Luego de unos meses me propuso matrimonio y yo, gustosa, acepté.¡ Me iba a casar con el amor de mi vida!

Cuatro años después tuvo lugar nuestra boda, al terminar de cursar nuestras carreras. Para la ceremonia yo llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido blanco con escote en V en la espalda, el cual llegaba hasta el nacimiento de mi espalda y con encaje en los bordes del mismo, así como también en las mangas y en la cola del vestido. Era ajustado en la parte de arriba, resaltando mis suaves curvas, y luego caía suelto hasta el suelo. Este fue diseñado por una de mis mejores amigas y hermana de Edward, Alice Cullen. Los zapatos eran de tacón de 10 centímetros y eran también de raso de encaje blanco. Llevaba una tiara con diamantes azules heredada de mi madre, la cual adornaba el sencillo tocado que Rosalie Cullen Hale- mi otra mejor amiga y hermana adoptiva de Edward- me hizo y sostenía el largo velo de seda blanca semitransparente que hacia juego con el vestido; también llevaba puestos un par de aros de brillantes azules que hacían juego con el collar de brillantes también azules que me había regalado la familia de mi prometido. Esa noche fue maravillosa y ni hablar de la fiesta postceremonia, la cual fue planeada por mi madre Renée y mi hermana Bree y también por Esme, madre de Edward, y Rose y Allie. Hubo bromas, risas y llantos. A la mañana siguiente nos fuimos de luna de miel al Caribe y pasamos allí unas fabulosas 2 semanas entre excursiones increíbles y caminatas guiadas por los habitantes del lugar.

_**Es mi primer fanfic. No sean malos y díganme si les gustó o no. L s amo a tod s y gracias por su tiempo.**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer y a su enorme imaginación (incluso Jacob Black, Edward Cullen y Seth Clearwather.. que genia!), gracias a ella conocí a mi mejor amiga (larga historia). Arrg! Como no se me ocurrió a mi?! Hombres Lobo vs. Vampiros! Edward, Jake, Seth, Emmet y Jazz son mios, jejje XD. La trama es mia!**_

Capítulo 2: y, simplemente, desaparecí…

Pero el cuento de hadas tenía que llegar a su fin. Hace unos 8 meses, vale aclarar que me casé a los 26 años, empecé a notar a Edward algo raro. Sus reuniones duraban hasta tardeen su trabajo en el Hospital Cullen y había noches en las que directamente el no volvía a casa. Luego empeoró. Extraños viajes que duraban desde 2 días a 1 semana y ahora casi ni me habla y si lo hace es únicamente para echarme en cara los defectos o cosas que hago mal y que faltan en la casa.

Créanme, me canse de todo esto y no crean que no se la razón de su comportamiento. Se que el me es infiel. Las primeras veces no quise creer las sospechas que tenia, yo misma me decía una y otra y otra vez que el simplemente actuaba así por problemas del trabajo, pero luego de varias semanas se confirmaron mis mas temidas sospechas.

Fue una noche en la que estaba yendo a la casa de una amiga, Victoria Smith, ya que me encontraba muy sola y necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar. Edgard me había llamado ese día para avisar que esa noche él no volvería a casa debido a que la junta de trabajo terminaría tarde y que no me preocupara que él iba a dormir en un hotel.

Cuando entré en la casa de Victoria me llevé la mayor sorpresa de todas: él encima de ella teniendo sexo. Claro está que lo único que pude hacer fue cerrar la puerta suavemente para luego salir huyendo de allí y encerrarme toda la noche en la habitación de huéspedes a llorar pero, al día siguiente, no reclamé nada a mi esposo. ¿Por qué no lo hice? Simplemente me decía que toda esta pesadilla iba a acabar pronto.

Aunque desde ese maldito día me estoy cuestionando qué es lo que he hecho mal, he llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor seria terminar con este, si puede llamárselo así, matrimonio y estoy decidida a hacerlo.

Esta mañana junté y empaqué todas mis cosas y llamé a un servicio de mudanzas para que traslade todas mis cosas a mi nueva casa y dejé una nota en el refrigerador anunciándole la pequeña sorpresa que le aguarda en su escritorio.

Al terminar de escribirle una carta, puse esta en un sobre junto con mi juego de llaves de la casa y mi ultima y mas reciente canción- tal vez olvidé mencionar que quisiera ser cantante, no famosa pero ya tengo escritas varias canciones que algún día saldrán a la luz, entre ellas la que escribí hace poco y que dejé a Edgard, obviamente los papeles originales siempre los llevo conmigo, y coloque el sobre junto a una caja que contenía mi celular; todo sobre SU escritorio.

Al salir de la casa cerré la puerta, que se trancaba sola y que desde afuera únicamente se podía abrir con las llaves que en este momento tenía Edward; y le eché un ultimo vistazo. Era hermosa y parecía una mansión. Blanca, de tres pisos, se erguía imponente en nuestro barrio. Tenía un gran ventanal que daba al patio trasero de la casa, el cual tenía una hermosa y gigantesca piscina. Tenía 8 habitaciones en el segundo piso, cada una con baño propio y antesala; en el primer piso estaban el living, la cocina, el comedor y la oficina de Edward; y en el tercer piso estaba nuestro dormitorio- últimamente únicamente mío y que tenía un baño, antesala y un minicomedor incluido-, la sala de música (con todos los instrumentos que se pueden imaginar), la sala de juegos, la sala de cine, la sala de estudio y la biblioteca, en la cual Edward y yo solíamos pasar durante nuestros primeros 7 meses de casados horas y horas charlando o, simplemente, leyendo en silencio los libros que nos gustaban y de los que allí disponíamos. Siempre me pregunté por qué tener una casa tan grande. Aunque a veces Edward respondía "lo mejor para la mejor", aun tengo ciertas dudas en cuanto al porque del tamaño de la casa.

Tome un taxi y le pedí al taxista que me lleve al aeropuerto. Allí tome un vuelo a Jacksonville, donde me esperaba la casa que mis padres me regalaron por mi boda y de la cual Edward no tenía conocimiento alguno. En ese momento los camiones de la mudanza estaban rumbo a Jacksonville.

Y, simplemente, desaparecí…

_**¿Les gustó? Sé que estos caps son un poco cortos, pero créanme que se los recompensare pronto. No tengo un día de actualización, pero trataré de hacerlo los lunes y jueves, ya que no tengo maquina en mi casa y uso la de la sala de informática. Tengo hecho hasta el cap 6 hasta ahora, solo que tengo que pasarlos a computadora.**_

_**¿Reviews?**_

_**-Zeelmii BCW-**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer y a su enorme imaginación (incluso Jacob Black, Edward Cullen y Seth Clearwather.. que genia!), gracias a ella conocí a mi mejor amiga (larga historia). Arrg! Como no se me ocurrió a mi?! Hombres Lobo vs. Vampiros! Edward, Jake, Seth, emmet y Jazz son mios, jejje XD. La trama es mia!**_

Capitulo 3: Y ahora… ¿Qué hago?

Amo a Bella, mi esposa, pero no lo puedo evitar.

Soy Edward Anthony Cullen, tengo 29 años y vivo con mi esposa en una enorme y hermosa casa en Los Ángeles. Soy médico y trabajo en el Hospital Cullen, fundado por mi mismo hace 2 años. Bella se recibió de música en la misma universidad que yo. Claro que nos conocemos hace tiempo, desde que éramos niños. Éramos amigos desde que tengo memoria y compañeros en la primaria y en la preparatoria Forks High, que fue cuando me le declaré a Isabella Marie Swan, una hermosa chica de 1,60 m, ojos de un color chocolate muy profundos, en los que me perdía con facilidad, y cabello color caoba, con reflejos rojizos y que caía libremente hasta su estrecha cintura. Tenía piel blanca como el mármol y sus labios rojos y finos pero carnosos me invitaban continuamente al pecado. Al graduarnos nos mudamos juntos a Los Ángeles para cursar la universidad. Luego de recibirnos nos casamos. Yo era el hombre mas feliz del mundo, hasta que algo dentro de mi cambió. No se que fue lo que paso, simplemente cambié. Yo la seguía amando con locura, pero en las noches buscaba el calor en otros brazos y hasta hoy lo seguí haciendo. Pero es en este preciso momento en el que me arrepiento de todo eso que he hecho.

_Flashback_

_Esta tarde llegue a casa del trabajo con una extraña y molesta sensación. No sabia que era ni porque la sentía pero algo me decía que ya nada iba a ser lo mismo. _

_Abrí la puerta de casa y me sorprendió no ver a Bella en la entrada de casa._

_-¿Bella? Ya llegué a casa, ¿Dónde estas?- y me pareció realmente extraño no recibir respuesta de parte suya. _

_-¡Bellaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡¿Dónde estas Bella?!-y repetí esas palabras unas 5 veces._

_-¡ Bellaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Me estoy preocupando, donde estas!_

_Y esa horrible sensación seguía en lo mas profundo de mi pecho._

_Me dirigí a la sala, tal vez y la encontraba allí sumergida en sus quehaceres domésticos o en una de sus canciones. Al no encontrarla fui directamente a la cocina y encontré, en el refrigerador, una nota. La leí: "En tu escritorio te espera una sorpresa. B" _

_-Ahhhh, así que allí está- pensé. Pero la sensación igualmente no se iba._

_Rápidamente me dirigí hacia ese lugar y, en vez de encontrarla a ella, encontré una pequeña caja y un sobre. Abrí este y me encontré con varios papeles y, cuando los saqué, me llamo la atención la palabra **"Divorcio"** en uno de ellos. Al rebuscar un poco mas me encontré con una carta y una canción de ella escritas con su hermosa letra._

_Curiosamente, me puse a leer la carta._

"_**Edward:**_

_**NO te llamare Querido o Amado porque, últimamente, me estoy cuestionando si en verdad lo eres, si en verdad me amas.**_

_**Me he cansado de esta situación, en la que únicamente yo velo por nuestro matrimonio. Se que eres infeliz a mi lado, lo noto demasiado, y se también que te acuestas con aquella que se hace llamar mi amiga, Victoria Smith, si no es con cualquier zorra que se te cruza enfrente y me destroza saber que pones de excusa tus reuniones o cenas con colegas del trabajo o con amigos. Saber la verdad me está matando.**_

_**Lo he descubierto yo sola hace 3 semanas, cuando me dijiste que no ibas a llegar a casa debido a una junta de trabajo que se prolongaría hasta casi la madrugada debido a que había mucho que hablar sobre los intereses de algunas personas dentro del circulo de directivos del hospital. Yo, como la ilusa que soy, me lo creí y esa noche, por alguna razón del destino, se me ocurrió que podía pasarla noche en la casa de Victoria y hablar con ella de las sospechas que tenia y, como ambas tenemos una copia de la llave de la casa de la otra por si sucede alguna emergencia, fui directamente sin llamarle para avisarle de mi visita. Grandísima fue mi sorpresa, aunque no tanto, cuando al abrir la puerta de entrada de la casa de ella los encontré a ustedes dos muy apasionados en el sofá de la sala, acariciándola y besándola como si se te fuese el mundo en ello, ADORANDOLA como muchas veces creí que solo lo hacías conmigo. Esa noche me rompiste el corazón y ya no volví a ser la misma de antes; aunque ya me lo veía venir. Desde mucho antes empecé a tener sospechas de que me eras infiel, peo esta fue la confirmación de ese hecho, y fue lo que mas me destrozo.**_

_**Hasta hace unas semanas, cada vez que volvías del trabajo yo te esperaba con alguna que otra sorpresa sabiendo que tu trabajo es estresante, millones de veces me pase días y noches enteras ordenando la casa para que sea de tu agrado. YO TE VEIA COMO A UN DIOS! Pero ese día en el que me di cuenta de la dolorosa verdad empecé a cambiar. Me di cuenta de que vivía únicamente para ti, solo para que veas que te amaba y que haría cualquier cosa por ti, pero descuidándome siempre. Me di cuenta que tengo que vivir por y para mi. Tu, cada noche que volvías del trabajo, ibas directamente a tu oficina en casa, sin siquiera mirar todo el trabajo que había hecho para que te sientas cómodo o por lo menos mirarme una sola vez. Como me sentía? Destrozada.**_

_**Ya no puedo seguir con esta situación, con esta farsa. Me rindo! No se que mas hacer para que te des cuenta de todo el daño que has hecho. No se cuando ni como o porque paso, pero ya no soporto estar contigo en esta relación que lo único que hace es destruirme lenta y dolorosamente por dentro.**_

_**Bueno, sin mas que decir te dejo esta carta para informarte mi decisión de dejarte los papeles del divorcio y además el por que de esta situación. Están junto a la dirección a la cual deberás enviarlos una vez leídos y firmados, es la dirección de mi abogado.**_

_**Me voy de este lugar y no quiero que me busques. Voy a tratar de olvidarte, aunque no te prometo nada, y voy a dejarte en paz; pero a cambio te pido que no me busques, no hagas esto más difícil y doloroso**_

_**Dejando mis deseos plasmados en este papel me despido tal vez y para siempre de ti y te deseo una buena y larga vida y espero que encuentres a esa mujer que te haga feliz y con la que quieras pasar toda tu vida. Por favor cuídala y no la dejes ir.**_

_**PD: te dejo mi última canción anexada a esta carta e inspirada en esta situación**_

_**PD2: solo me pregunto una cosa: ¿Cuándo dejaste de amarme tanto, si es que aluna vez lo hiciste?**_

_** Isabella Marie Swan."**_

_A medida que iba leyendo esa carta se derramaban silenciosas y torrentosas lágrimas y me iba deslizando suavemente por la pared hasta tocar el suelo._

_Automáticamente me acorde de la canción que me había dejado. Con la duda en mis pensamientos busque desesperadamente la canción y, cuando la encontré, me puse a leerla._

** Rival:**

**Un minuto de silencio es lo que estoy pidiendo  
un minuto de tu tiempo no estaría demás  
para que hoy te enteres que mi alma ya no esta muriendo **

**Te equivocaste en absoluto no intentes regresar...**

Prefiero vivir mil años sin ti, que una eternidad pasándola así.  
Fuiste el amor de mi vida...  
Y hablándote claro no te voy a mentir me da lo mismo lo que puedas sentir

**Esto es una tormenta y continuar  
es como ir hundiéndose en el mar  
seria un poco absurdo un final fatal  
porque seguirme haciendo daño**

Vivir así a tu lado no es normal  
yo busco paz y tu eres tempestad  
prefiero darme por vencido y terminar...

**No quiero ser mas tu rival**

Han pasado muchos años y yo resistiendo...  
hasta que borre el sabor de la felicidad,  
me fuiste convirtiendo en tu enemiga siendo tu el culpable...  
y me perdí en tu laberinto... del que hoy quiero escapar

Prefiero vivir mil años sin ti, que una eternidad pasándola así.  
Fuiste el amor de mi vida...  
hablándote claro no te voy a mentir y me da lo mismo lo que puedas sentir.

Esto es una tormenta y continuar  
es como ir hundiéndose en el mar  
seria un poco absurdo un final fatal  
porque seguirme haciendo daño

Vivir así a tu lado no es normal  
yo busco paz y tu eres tempestad  
prefiero darme por vencido y terminar...  
no quiero ser mas tu rival...  
no quiero ser mas tu rival...  
no quiero ser mas tu rival...  


**Esto es una tormenta y continuar  
es como ir hundiéndose en el mar  
seria un poco absurdo un final fatal  
porque seguirme haciendo daño**

Vivir así a tu lado no es normal  
yo busco paz y tu eres tempestad  
prefiero darme por vencido y terminar...  
no quiero ser mas tu rival...  
no quiero ser mas tu rival...  
no quiero ser mas tu rival...  
no quiero ser mas tu rival..

_Al terminar de leer la canción, ya mares de lágrimas se derramaban de mis ojos. Bella había plasmado en la letra de su canción su dolor, el cual se podía sentir en cada uno de los trazos de su perfecta caligrafía, borrosa en algunas partes debido a las lágrimas de ella al momento de escribir la canción y mías al momento de leerla. Automáticamente salí del estado de shock en el que había entrado minutos antes y me seque las lágrimas en un intento de mejorar la visión borrosa que tenia en estos momentos y comencé a buscarla por toda la casa. Cuando no la encontré me comencé a desesperar realmente._

_-¡Bellaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡¿Dónde estas Bella?!- grite una vez mas._

_Fui directamente a nuestra habitación y lo que vi me dejo helado. Eran los roperos abiertos de par en par, los cuales compartíamos y en donde colocábamos nuestras ropas y pertenencias mas preciadas, sin ningún rastro de lo que alguna vez fue su cómoda y en donde antes estaban sus ropas._

_-¡Isabella!¡esto no es un juego, no es gracioso!¡sal ya mismo de donde quiera que estés. _

_Busque en los demás lugares donde solían estar sus cosas pero en la sala de música, donde habían estado sus instrumentos, no había nada y en la biblioteca solo quedaban libros de medicina o que yo únicamente leía._

_Sentía que me iba muriendo de a poco. Lo único que podía pensar era en que ella me había dejado, en que me había descubierto con Victoria. Sin ella me muero. Como fui tan estupido como para cambiar a la única mujer que amo incondicionalmente y sobre todas las cosas, una maravillosa mujer, por una cualquiera? Ella es mi vida, mis alegrías y tristezas, mi amor, mi corazón y mi alma. Ella es mi todo. Si la pierdo no me queda nada. Hasta hice que ella dudara de mi amor hacia ella. Como pude dañarla y dañar tanto nuestra relación y en tan poco tiempo?_

_Luego de esto, solo recuerdo haberme tirado en nuestra cama King size, con la carta y a canción entre mis manos, a llorar hasta quedarme dormido._

_Fin Flash Back…_

Ahora me doy cuenta de todo el mal que he hecho y, en este momento estoy mirando aquellas películas que ambos solíamos mirar juntos.

**Chicuelas, acá les va otro cap, espero y lo hayan disfrutado como yo lo hice cuando lo escribí. Originalmente eran dos capitulos pero viendo que eran muy cortos los combin y agregue otras cosas. Gracias por todos los reviews, favoritos y follows que tiene esta historia, significa mucho para mi que les haya gustado.**

**- Zeelmii BCW-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Alice, Rosalie, Jasper y Emmet...**

* * *

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer y a su enorme imaginación (incluso Jacob Black, Edward Cullen y Seth Clearwather.. que genia!), gracias a ella conocí a mi mejor amiga (larga historia). Arrg! Como no se me ocurrió a mi?! Hombres Lobo vs. Vampiros! Edward, Jake, Seth, emmet y Jazz son mios, jejje XD. La trama es mia!**_

_** Primero que nada deseo disculparme por el retraso en la actualizacion del fic. Segundo, les quiero desear muy felices fiestas y una gran alegria en todo el año... **_

Capitulo 4: Alice, Rosalie, Jasper y Emmet...

Al llegar a mi nueva casa, me quede contemplandola un poco... Era hermosa, con grandes puertas de vidrio en el frente y un hermoso jardin. Sostenida por 4 grandes vigas de marmol blanco liso estaba la segunda planta, laentrada estaba llena de enredaderas con flores y justo debajo del segundo piso y detras del primero habia un inmenso garage, amplio y con capacidad para unos 7 autos mas o menos. Obviamente la casa habia sido comprada no solo por mis padres sino tambien por la familia de Edward y arreglada por Esme, debido al buen gusto de los muebles y al buen cuidado que poseia el jardin. No alcance a recorrer toda la casa, sino que me fui al que obviamente era el living y me acoste en el gran sillon blanco de piel, sin haber alcanzado a ir siquiera al comedor o a la salade estar. El living era inmenso, con grandes y hermoso ventanales a cada costado y con un gran juego de mesa en elcentro, el techo estaba adornada por una hermosa araña de cristales, haciendo que cuando prendiera las luces se creara un impresionante espectaculo de luces y brillos. Agotada porel viaje y las emociones vividas hace tan poco tiempo, saque mi nuevo celular comprado antes de arribar a esta casa y llame a Alice...

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro pitidos y senti la cantarina y dulce voz de mi amiga.

-¿Hola?- me dijo alegre-.

-Hola amiga, soy yo Belly-Bells, te acuerdas de mi?- dije, a punto de llorar-. Necesito que me hagan un favor, pueden?- le pregunte-.

-Si, claro, te pasa algo?- dijo preocupada-.

-Solo necesito que vengan a casa, a mi nueva casa, ya sabes, la que me regalaron a mi y a tu hermano por nuestra boda, la recuerdas? No le digas nada a tu hermano, por favor, ni vos ni nadie, se los suplico, el no sabe que estoy aqui, no quiero que lo sepa-dije llorando-. Necesito que vengas, los necesito a todos ustedes- y colgué-.

A Alice, Emmet, Edward, Jasper y Rosalie los conozco desde que tengo pañales. Nuestros padres eran amigos, y transmitieron esa amistad a nosotros, sus hijos. Alice, Emmet y Edward son Hijos de Carlisle y Esme Cullen, y Jasper y Rosalie son hijos de Elizabeth y Robert Hale. Beth y Bob eran amigos de mama y papa y de los padres de Edward, pero fallecieron cuando Rose y Jazz tenian 10 años y estos fueron adoptados por Esme y Carlisle. Fuen un momento muy triste para todos, puesto que Beth y Bob eran como unos padres para todos nosotros.

Alice es una diseñadora de modas muy famosa y , literalmente, un duendecillo malefico, con su estatura de 1.60 m, sus ojos verdeagua, su cabello corto desordenado y negro y una energia que nunca acaba, es el demonio de las compras, adora jugar a la barbie bella conmigo y Rosalie y adivinen quien es la barbie... Exacto, yo. Puede llegar a ser una verdadera tortura. Rosalie, con un cuerpo de infarto, ojos azules como el hielo y una melena dorada y larga es toda una reina en la pasarela. Adora hacerme preguntas incomodas y gastarme bromas pesadas, ama los autos y todo lo relacionado con ellos, y a veces creo que si no hubiera tenido exito como modelo habria sido mecanica; su personalidad es muy explosiva, haciendo juego con la de Emmet. Emmet es un oso, con todas las letras; es un bromista nato, su increible estatura y sus musculos lo hacen parecer intimidante, pero al conocerlo mejor y ver esa sonrisa picara con hoyuelos te das cuenta de que es un verdadero amigo un amante de las bromas, al igual que Rose, su esposa; tiene el cabello negro como Alice, pero sus ojos son de un calido color gris. Y Jasper, bueno, el AMA la historia, creo que si hubiera nacido unos cuantos años antes hubiera sido en soldado confederado, hay veces que se sube a la mesa y se pone a cantar el himno confederado, y por eso es el blanco preferido de las bromas de Emmet, despues de mi claro; sus ojos son del mismo color de los de su melliza Rose, y su cabello es de un leonino color dorado, y esta siempre despeinado; no es tan musculoso como Emmet pero lo es mas que Edward, ama gastarme bromas con Emmet y, al contrario de todo pronostico, es el balsamo perfecto que necesita Alice, su esposa, ya que tiene una personalidad pacifica y puede tranquilizarte con tan solo una mirada.

Ellos son los mejores amigos que cualquiera pudiera tener, y justo en este momento necesito la energia de Alice, la explosividad y entendimiento de Rosalie, las bromas de Emet y la tranquilidad de Jasper, los necesito a todos, pensaba mientras lloraba a mares recordando todos los años vividos junto a ellos y a Edward.

_Alice POV:_

Acababa de terminar la llamada que recibi de Bella, y esta se notaba muy triste. LLame al aeropuerto, reserve 4 boletos para el proximo vuelo a Jacksonville y luego llame a Rosalie, a Emmet, a Jasper y acorde reunirme con todos en una hora en la casa de mi madre, luego de que todos hayamos hecho las valjas, para explicarles el motivo de nuestro viaje.

_ Una hora despues..._

Estaba entrando al patio trasero de la casa de mama cuando los vi, a todos, perocupados. Me estaban esperando con todas las valijas metidas en el Jeep de Emmet.

-Chicos, voy a avisarle a mama que nos vamos y luego nos vamos rapido para el aeropuerto. En el camino les explico el motivo del viaje- les dije apresuradamente-.

Entre a la casa y fui directamente a la cocina, ya que sabia que mama iba a estar alli.

-Mama, nos vamos con los chicos de viaje por unos cuantos dias, Edward no sabe nada.

-A donde van?- me pregunto-.

-Vamos a Jacksonville ma, a la casa que les regalaron a Bella y a Ed, es importante que no le digas nada a Edward, no importa cuanto te presione, ni una palabra de a donde vamos por favor- le dije preocupada-.

-Claro hja, solo quiero una explicacion cuando vuelvan por favor-me contesto-. Buen viaje a todos!

-Chaito ma, nos hablamos pronto!- le conteste-.

Cuando sali de la casa, todos me estaban esperando con un gran signo de interrogacion en la cara. Se veian preocupados, ansiosos, y querian una explicacion.

-Bueno, todos suban, que dentro de media hora tenemos que tomar un vuelo a Jacksonville- dije consultando mi reloj-. Todos empacaron ropas de verano como les dije?- y me contestaron con un asentimiento de cabeza-. Bueno, suban alauto, yo conduzco- y en ese momento la cara de todos fue muy comica. Demostraban miedo, no se porque; es cierto que amo la velocidad como mis hermanos, pero tampoco exageren.

Luego de que todos subieran al Jeep y nos abrocharamos los cinturones, arranque a toda velocidad y en menos de veinte minutos estuvimos en el aeropuerto. Al arribar al avion, la preocupacion se sintio en el ambiente, y luego de habe visto sus caras confusas les explique que habia recibido una lamada de Bella desde un numero desconocido y que viajabamos por peticion de nuestra amiga y que todavia no sabia el porque de su tristeza. Les conte todo lo que hable con ella y les explque que yo sentia que algo malo habia pasado.

Al llegar a Jacksonville tomamos e primer taxi que encontramos y le di la direccion al taxista de la casa de mi amiga, y para que nos lleve lo mas rapido que pueda alli le prometi una buena propina.

_ Bella POV:_

Estaba llorando y escuchando Por ti podria morir, de Luis Fonsi, y Si te vas, de Agapornis, cuando escuche el timbre de la puerta. Fui cantando hasta alli.

**_...volveras desde tu infierno _**  
**_con el rabo entre los cuernos _**  
**_implorando una vez mas _**  
**_pero para ese entonces _**  
**_yo estaré un millón de noches _**  
**_lejos de esta enorme ciudad _**  
**_lejos de ti el mundo ya me da igual... _**

Abri la puerta y me encontre con cuatro caras preocupadas, las de mis amigos, y los invite a pasar.

-Que pasa Bella? Porque Edward no esta contigo aqui? Porque no quieres que se entere que estas aqui? Que paso?- me pregunto Emmet, serio y con una mueca de preocupacion en su rostro de niño-.

-Que te ocurre? Porque estas asi amiga?- me pregunto Rose, tomandome de la mano, luego de haberse arrodillado enfrente mio y mirandome preocupada-.

-Es que... es que... no... no puedo, solo... solo abracenme por favor- dije llorando desconsoladamente-.

**Chicuelas, acá les va otro cap, espero y lo hayan disfrutado como yo lo hice cuando lo escribí, aunque lo estoy escribiendo rapido y recien porque se me perdio la hoja en donde lo haba escrito, asi que perdonenme si hay alguna falta de ortografia. Siento haberme tardado tanto, pero este es el unico capitulo que voy a subir por un tiempo, y siento decepcionarlas, y voy a tratar de ir a la casa de una amiga y que me preste su compu para hacer otro cap... Este no esta hecho en doc de Word sino que lo hice con el Copy-N-Paste de Fanfiction, copie el ultimo capitulo, borre lo que no era y segui escribiendo la historia... los amo a todos y gracias por su comprension.**

**- Zeelmii BCW-**


End file.
